Depois que tudo mudou
by Suky
Summary: Gina descobre que seus sentimentos por um mudou, da mesma forma que seus sentimentos pelo outro. Songfic.


**Nota da autora: **Todos os personagens desta história não pertencem a mim e sim a J.K.Rowling. Não pretendo ganhar nada (financeiramente falando) com esta fanfic. Ela serve apenas para minha distração e de quem a quiser ler.

Música: Depois que Tudo Mudou de: Rouge

_Te vi, não queria te encontrar  
Eu me escondi entre as pessoas para você não notar  
Me escondi para não ter que me lembrar  
Que você não queria nada além de me enganar_

Gina estava atrasada. "Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles", pensou. Além de dormir até tarde e perder seu dever de Poções, havia uma marca arroxeada bem embaixo de seus olhos que estava pavorosa. Mas isto não era o pior... Ao entrar no Salão Principal, Gina correu os seus olhos pela mesa da Grifinória. Logo encontrou quem estava procurando. Lá estava Harry Potter. Ela o olhou com atenção, ele sorria francamente para os amigos. Gina reparou nos cabelos negros e rebeldes apontando para todos os lados, na famosa cicatriz que o rapaz ostentava na testa, nos óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz e no rápido movimento que ele fazia recolocando-os perto dos olhos. Gina conhecia cada movimento que Harry fazia, conhecia cada expressão que ele fazia, conhecia cada reação que ele tinha. Harry Potter era para Gina Weasley um livro aberto, que fora lido, relido e decorado até suas últimas páginas. Até as últimas páginas! E por isso mesmo, sem mistério algum...

_De você eu não quero mais saber  
Mas você ainda pensa que eu vou te querer  
Não sei o que te faz imaginar  
Que eu ficaria aqui parada no mesmo lugar_

Depois de algum tempo, foi se sentar bem longe dele. Não queria que ele a visse assim, não naquele estado. Sabia o que eles pensariam. Sabia o que ele pensaria. Sabia que Harry Potter acharia que a aparência lastimável em que ela se encontrava era por causa dele. Gina não suportava mais o olhar piedoso de Rony, de Hermione e principalmente dele, Harry. Sempre soube que Harry Potter jamais olharia para ela como ela desejava. Mas, assim mesmo, por muito tempo, não conseguiu evitar em ter esperanças. Como alguém consegue controlar um coração apaixonado? A cada olhar que Harry lhe dirigia, uma nova chama se acendia em seu peito, chama esta logo consumida e transformada em cinzas... Harry a olhava com afeto, jamais com desejo, muito menos com paixão. Aos olhos dele, Gina seria sempre a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo... E isso a magoava. Anos a fio, carregou a esperança de tê-lo, a esperança de que ele a desejasse, de que ele simplesmente a enxergasse. Mas, Harry era inacessível. Tão perto e tão longe! Harry estava tão perto de seus olhos e tão longe de entregar-lhe seu coração... Talvez em parte por sua própria culpa, ela o colocara num pedestal, ela o transformara num príncipe encantado... e ficou ali, na sombra, esperando que ele a tornasse, que a elegesse sua princesa. Mas Harry escolheu outra... É, o mundo real não é um conto de fadas!

_Para mim esta história já acabou  
Não me interessa, isso para mim não pode ser amor  
De você eu não quero mais saber  
Mas você ainda pensa que eu vou te querer_

Gina observou Harry erguer os olhos em direção à mesa da Corvinal. Ela viu o momento em que seus olhos tornaram-se de um verde tão vivo e brilhante que mal conteve um sorriso triste. Quantas vezes, ali mesmo, sentada àquela mesma mesa, sonhou em receber um olhar daqueles. Na verdade, ela ficaria grata apenas se ele a notasse.

_Alguma coisa mudou (em mim)  
Eu já não quero esse amor (eu não sou mais assim)  
Depois que tudo mudou (em mim)_

Eu já não quero esse amor (eu não sou mais assim) Olhando agora para Harry, Gina tentava se lembrar do momento em que tudo mudou... Quando foi que Harry Potter deixou de fazer parte do seu pensamento, do seu coração, de sua vida? Sem notar, passeou seus olhos pelo Salão Principal até que eles se cruzaram com um par de olhos cinzentos que a observavam, atentos, do outro lado do Salão. "Ah, foi quando me apaixonei por Draco Malfoy!", concluiu sorrindo.

_Se liga no toque que eu vou te dar  
É melhor cair fora, aqui não é mais seu lugar  
Você para mim agora é passado,  
não vai colar esse seu papo furado  
Já me liguei e mudei  
Hoje eu sou mais eu  
Só posso te dizer: você perdeu  
Hasta la vista, baby, bye bye, tchau  
Cuida da sua que eu tô legal._

** FIM **


End file.
